


“Do you really need all that candy?”

by fickensteinn



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, period pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: Drabble challenge number 23: “Do you really need all that candy?”
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641661
Kudos: 8





	“Do you really need all that candy?”

**“Do you really need all that candy?”** Keanu lifted his eyebrow at you, and you gave him a predatory glare, as you wrapped your fuzzy blanket even more tightly around you. Your legs were against your chest and between you and your legs, there was a heated water bottle. Although it wasn’t helping at all.

“YES.” you growled, and took another bite of your huge chocolate bar. One of those which you normally break off one row of chocolate and break that to even smaller pieces? Yeah, no time for that now.

Your growl, or appearance didn’t really strike as the most dangerous ones he had ever seen, but definitely one of the most adorable ones ever. Your hair was on a messy bun on top of your head, you were in your one piece jammies with fluffy socks and like said, all wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket. And with a majorly fucked up period cramp -phase. With a warm smile, Keanu wrapped his arm around your shoulders and pulled you against him, making you grunt, which just made him chuckle.

You were both sitting at the living room couch and some brainless game show was on - you definitely needed something to watch that didn’t require any brain function. When you called earlier to Keanu who was doing the groceries for the weekend what you needed and wanted, he did NOT believe you at first. But luckily for him, he had brought you everything you requested, and then some.

Keanu took a careful glimpse of the huge pile of different sweets and candies, mostly different kind of chocolates piling next to you, and he had his eyes on a Twinkie. Ever so stealthy, he tried to move his hand lower in order to grab it, but pulled his hand back when you growled again, trying to sound like a guard dog guarding his bone.

“Aw come on, just one Twinkie!” Keanu pleaded, and gave you his signature puppy eye -look. Even when you were cramping and being pissed thanks to that, you couldn’t resist that look. No way, no how. With a sigh, you gathered all your candy and moved the pile in between you both.

“Dig in. After all, you’re the reason we have all this yumminess.” you noted, and Keanu had a content grin on his lips as he was unwrapping the Twinkie. “You know, I would’ve bought you some chocolate anyway. Maybe not this much, but some anyway.” his grin grew wider, and you smiled as you took another bite of chocolate. “Yeah, that’s why I called you to bring lots. Thanks honey.”

“Always, sugar.”


End file.
